


New Soul

by enbyinaband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Crushes, Depression, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Pining, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: Dave decides to partake in some long overdue and much needed self care, which gets a little heated... ;)
Relationships: Joel Berghult/David P. Brown
Kudos: 2





	New Soul

Dave had always felt guilty about putting his own needs first, for it was already decided that if he knew more people that were mentally stable he wouldn't let them waste their time on him while he was disabled. Yet, ever since he had taken a year off from uploading videos, he was finding it increasingly difficult to distract himself with gaming as he waited to get better and had time on his hands that he didn't know how to use.

Lounging in bed was starting to become boring especially as already heavy hair from the length started to weigh down further with days worth of greasiness started to become unbearable, so there was at least a starting point to go off from in his uncertainty. Eventually, he found himself having gathered a few articles of clothing, somehow, and in the bathroom reluctantly glancing at the disheveled reflection staring back at him, the pitiful blond strands hanging off his chin tangled together. Disgusted with himself, Dave wretched himself away from the reality of his state of mind and busied with turning on the tap before he could back out and continue collecting dead skin cells and oils in the perpetual cycle he had been caught in for weeks on end.

"Fucks sake, no wonder you're unattractive…" he grumbled, contemplating a shave as well when he decided it would be too much effort and what little he had come across needed to be focused on immediate areas rather than aesthetics. 

Undressing took at least a third of his energy, letting the dirty clothes pile in a far corner before folding his glasses on the counter and stepping carelessly into the steaming water. Huffing heavily as he sat still in the water, a smaller presence hovering on the edge of the pool brought him back long enough to gather the needed bottle of shampoo, soap, and an unreasonably dry wash cloth to try and start the process he wanted to back out of not even halfway.

"You're not gonna like that, Quistis." 

She refused to move from her perch despite both knowing the water would eventually scare her away. Not bothering any longer, the human returned to the task at hand and poured an overflowing amount of apple scented product into a cupped palm, catching a glimpse of a small pink tongue lapping at the scalding water until her nose wrinkled in disgust at the forming suds, "I tried to tell you, dummy."

Letting out a half-hearted snort of laughter, he scratched at a mottled ear with his dry hand knowing she would run once he started lathering sections of his hair. Removing it after a moment, he busied with combing thick fingers through the matted mess when he began to work from the base of his skull to attend to the underside first. For a long while, once he got into the rhythm, the chore seemed to ease him into a calmer state of mind as he leaned against the edge of the bath, no longer as skeptical of how helpful the simple treatment was to his aching body. Unfortunately, he was quickly reminded that the rest needed to be treated as he took a moment to drown the beige rag prior to applying a bar of almond and shea butter soap to it and got back to dealing with mundane maintenance. Exfoliating sun-kissed skin slowly, a chill crawled up his spine from the cold linoleum wall contrasting the warm water, heated skin flushing further as he started to stiffen from the stimuli and forbidden thoughts that would be used for as inevitable, oncoming orgasm.

Perhaps that was another reason he hadn't reached out to one of his most supportive friends, for even though the high energy levels given.off from Roomie were not always what he needed, he had to admit that their chemistry had saved him from abandoned impulses more than once. And in some ways, had gotten him through others that were demanding his attention even.as he tried to take an Innocent soak. Shifting his weight around after rushing to rinse off and checking to make sure his pet had left the room, Dave returned to his neglected cock and wrapped the sudsy washcloth around it, tilting his head against the white wall with the first stroke. 

Relieved to be tending to his body long after inactivity due to a lengthy depression slump, David wanted nothing more than to rush right to the rewarding end to avoid lingering thoughts about his best friend, yet he forced himself to let the natural build take place. No one needed to, or would, know about how desperately he wanted to kiss those pouty lips and pull on his short blond hair so he whimpered like when they exchanged longer than average hugs; the ones Joel had claimed to enjoy even if he was trying to hold back a whine of his own that hinted at wanting closer contact. 

"Just like that, love," he let out quietly, dark blue eyes falling shut as he bucked into a curled palm, "Taking such good care of me…"

He let out a soft giggle at that, for he imagined the two would have silly, yet still romantic, sex even if it would never happen beyond these self-imposed moments. Regardless, he lingered on that beautiful face as his strokes began to lengthen in stride, reaching the head that would gently be taken into the other's mouth as a skilled tongue circled the tip, pulling it further in where the shaft would rest against the inner wall of a chubby cheek as he sucked. Letting out an airy sigh, he rolled narrow hips forward to encourage the conjured image of the Swede to slide further along his length knowing that it would be an easy feat for someone who possessed many talents.

"Oh fuck, oh Joel, I'm gonna-"

Clamping down on his bottom lip, Dave spilled his seed into the soap filled water as he continued to let his mind wander over how it would be swallowed by the slightly younger one, being reluctantly released with an obscenely loud plop to accentuate the act he had performed to both their satisfaction. Thoughts buzzing incoherently through the haze of an effective climax, his eyes slid open with the knowing disappointment that he was alone as the soiled wash cloth scrubbed once more at the sensitive skin while it deflated. 

"Better than nothing, I suppose," he mused, pulling the plug free and listening to the now tepid water drain as he climbed out and began to towel off, "Not like I'll ever have the real experience anyway." 

Despite the realization after every session with himself, Dave felt slightly energized while an overactive, critical brain was sedated with an overflow of serotonin. Using that to his advantage after he pulled on a pair of grey briefs and a rarely used white robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door, he emerged into the quaint living room and started to set some lit candles around the space. Ducking into the kitchen, he began to put the kettle on when a small body started to swerve in and out of his bare feet, meowing loudly even though her food bowl was adequately filled.

"Bugger off!" he let out, smiling stupidly at the feline's demands even as he bent over to stroke her back, "Let me make tea in peace."

Pretending to be annoyed, he went over to shake the bowl to make it appear fresh and sat it back in place to the hungry cat's delight, going back to bring down a white mug filled with a chamomile tea bag; he almost felt normal, as if mental illness had not stolen most of his ability to function.

When the brewed beverage was to his liking, Dave gravitated to the cream coloured armchair and settled into a comfortable position after retrieving his phone round measly scroll. The change of scenery, even while still in his flat, proved to be doing wonders as he sipped quietly and lurked on social media he hardly posted on nowadays, liking an uplifting tweet Joel had made hours ago.

"Maybe we.could hang out soon, it's been.a while…"

As if on cue, an incoming call came from Discord from the man in question, startling him enough to stain the lap of the robe worn before recovering. Taking a deep breath, David accepted on the third ring, surprised once again when he was met with those notorious Bahama blue eyes, not expecting to be on a video call with him.

"Stalker!" he accused, heart skipping a beat at his good-natured snickering in return.

"I saw you were online and wanted to check in," Roomie explained as he looked over the other not-so-subtly, "You look so relaxed, finally get laid?"

Dave blushed profusely at the somewhat accurate accusation, "Something like that…"

"Y'know, I could help with that if you just asked." 

"...Maybe next time?" he suggested, trying to sound nonchalant, yet knowing it failed as the other smirked.

"It's a deal, sexy."


End file.
